1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to apparatuses and methods of forming semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present general inventive concept is directed to apparatuses and methods of performing a treating process such as diffusion or deposition for a plurality of wafers arranged vertically.
2. Description of the Related Art
A treating apparatus is used to perform a thermal diffusion process or a deposition process for forming semiconductor devices. In recent years, a vertical apparatus for forming semiconductor devices has been used to simultaneously perform the thermal diffusion process or the deposition process on a plurality of wafers.
A conventional vertical apparatus for forming semiconductor devices is provided to simultaneously treat 50 to 100 wafers stacked inside a chamber. However, when the vertical apparatus is used, deposition rate of wafers disposed at an upper portion inside a chamber is much lower than that of wafers disposed at a central or lower portion inside the chamber. In a single wafer disposed at the upper portion inside the chamber, deposition rate at an edge portion is much lower than that at a central portion.